justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Bass
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = December 5, 2014 (NOW) |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) Medium ( ) |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |mode = Solo (Classic/Mashup) |mc = JD4 JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = Chartreuse to |lc = (Classic) (Mashup) |pictos = 96 (Classic) 112 (Mashup) |dura = 3:25 |nowc = SuperBass SuperBassMU (Mashup) SuperBassPMM (Puppet Master Mode) |audio = |from = album }}"Super Bass" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a woman who dresses in the style of Nicki Minaj. 'C1' She wears braided hair with red and green streaks into a bun. She wears an outrageous pink bodysuit with orange-red feathers on the shoulders. On the sides and legs of the suit, a long white line runs down, with some strange green and black designs on the sides, with a triangular black design on the bottoms of the legs, and green triangle slashes near the shins. She wears red and black wedge shoes that have a similar design to the suit itself. During the chorus of the song, the dancer transforms into a different outfit. Superbass_coach_1_big.png|Original Superbasscoach.png|Updated 'C2' She wears a one-sleeve dress with bubble accessories acting as the sleeve. The bubbles cover the chest of the dress, and are green, purple, black, and blue. The bottom skirt is black, shiny, and on the hips of the dress, exposing her blue shorts underneath. She also wears a silly blue hat with a giant blue and purple ear, and a blue and purple "braid" in the back. She wears the same green glove, and purple and blue heeled open toe wedges. She too, upon close inspection, appears to be wearing pale pink make-up, in a slightly more outrageous design. Battle Mode The coach is the same as C1. Her bodysuit is now a brighter shade of pink and orange, and her hair now has pink and blue streaks. Her glove is now mint green. Background The routine takes place on a pink slanted stage, with bubbles floating around, some filled with ponies. During certain moves, the bubbles will rebound off of each other. The background is blue when C1 is dancing, and pink when C2 is dancing, possibly to show the contrasting colors to greater effect. When "He got that super bass" is sung, the bubbles float up, possibly showing that the stage is descending. During the bridge, the screen turns black and the bubbles turn pink. A giant pink heart balloon ironically floats up as well, and even "beats" to the beats of the song, before floating up, never to be seen again. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Move 1: '''Bend your torso and put your right hand on your forehead before moving your head in an arc. '''Gold Move 2: Slowly bring both your hands down in a side-curve motion. Super Bass Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Super Bass GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 1455220740.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SuperBassGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up (PS3 and Wii U) *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Boom, badoom, boom" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Boom, badoom, boom" is sung Mashup has a Mashup exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Super Bass'' *''Moving on Up'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Firework'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Teenage Dream'' *''Moving On Up'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Firework'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Good Feeling'' *''I Feel Love'' *''Good Feeling'' *''I Feel Love'' *''Girls & Boys'' *''Louie Louie'' *''Merengue'' *''Super Bass'' Puppet Master Mode has a Puppet Master Mode that is available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: *'Super Bass' *Skater’s Roll/Funny Frog/Party Wings/Kitty Claws *Cheer Guitar/Puppet/Step 'N' Go/Step Back *Four Corners/Cosmic Circle/Spanish Whip/Katana *Denim Dude/Here I Am/King Of Africa/Where Am I *Keep Fit/Rainbow/Techno Lock/Rolling Waves *Grunge/Puddle Splashing/Woodstock/Shoot Em Up *Slasher/Cutie Pie/Dancing Leaf/Shuffling *Tribal Lasso/Bollywood Circle/What Else/Get Gone *Hitch Home/Whip It/Just Say No/Uppercut *Pretty Bride/Girlie Show/Schoolgirl Sway/You Want More *Dog Fight/Club Snap/Afro Swing/Staggered Waves *70’s Groove/Neon Stretch/Pull Me/Shooting Spy *Hands 'N' Hips/Scratch/Aerobic Punch/Goofy Skipping *Locomotion/Russian Rumble/Windscreen Wiper/Cyber Man *Grunge Guitar/Blow The Horn/Heels 'N' Toes Slide/Wrestler's Walk *Half Time/Mad Frog/Sporty Spirals/Knee Kick *Barking Mad/Indian Wave/Flirty Skirt/Falling *Tribal Waves/Posh/Spanish Groove/Circle 'N' Point *Locker Room/Glider Girl/Galactic Waves/Gathering *Fitness Punch/Robotic Repeat/Get You/Jaws *Dude Dance/Santa's Ballet/SOS/Malibu Waves *Heart Strong/Heavy Punch/Techno Twitch/Goofy Spin *You/Goalie Grind/Silly Telly/Moves Like A Star *Clubbing/Claw Walk/Party Boy/Hopping Mad *Seatbelt/Circle The Stars/Kilimandjaro/Crescent Moon *'Super Bass' Battle has a battle against ''Love You Like a Love Song''. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *'Super Bass' *''4x4'' (Best of JD4) *''All About That Bass'' (Divas) *''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' (High Energy) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) *''Want To Want Me'' Appearances in Playlists appears in the following Playlists: *All Songs S-Z *Solo *Unlimited S-Z *''Just Dance 4'' *Solo Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Catch The Fur *Excentric Walk *Finger Raddam *Harajuku Beauty *Harajuku Circle (Sometimes misspelled as Harajaku Circle) Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Nicki Minaj in the series. *“Motherf**king,” “hell,” “h*e,” “F I is” (from “Who the F I is”), “ ”, "then the panties" (from the line "Then the panties coming off"), and “n***as” are censored. **In the remake, when "F I is" is censored, the periods in the lyrics are spaced out, so the lyric reads "Who the . . ." *'' '' has an unused Gold Move that would have come before both Gold Moves.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/SuperBass/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png *'' '' (Puppet Master Mode) shows Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)’s pictograms with green arrows instead of the original yellow arrows. *In on the Xbox 360, there is a glitch involving the dancer of this song and all of the other songs. When the dancer(s) pop out of the square, C1 will appear instead. **Additionally, there is a glitch on the Wii version of the game; when starting up the routine, the video and the audio sometimes will be out of sync, as the video will run ahead of the audio. *During the E3 gameplay video, it can be seen that C1's color scheme is different for a few seconds before returning back to normal. **This is likely a beta element. **This color palette can briefly be seen during the bridge when C2 is transforming into C1. *C2’s glove color was originally dark purple in the E3 demo; the glove color was later changed to neon green.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nZOBZNOi-c **Although the glove color was changed, the pictograms for C2 were never updated to match the changed glove color. *In the Mashup, some pictograms for I Feel Love are absent. *Since ’ release on , the coach’s outline in the menu icon, album coach, and coach selection menu is green instead of light blue (the actual color). Gallery Game Files Superbass.jpg|''Super Bass'' SuperBass albumcoach.png| album coach Superbass cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach Tex1 128x128 a06a188cd838e9a7 14.png| album background Superbass banner bkg.png| menu banner Superbass map bkg.png| map background superbass cover@2x.jpg| cover SuperBass_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) SuperBass1024.png| cover Superbassavatar.png|Avatar on 95.png|Avatar on and later games 20095.png|Golden avatar 30095.png|Diamond avatar Super Bass Pictos.png|Pictograms Superbass jd4 pose.png|First pose in Puppet Master Mode (Battle Mode Color Scheme) Superbass jd4 pose2.png|Second pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots SuperBass jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Super Bass'' on the menu (Wii/PS3/Wii U) SuperBass jd4 cover wiiu.png| cover (Wii/PS3/Wii U) Superbass jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3/Wii U) Superbass jd2017 menu.png|''Super Bass'' on the menu Superbass jd2017 load.png| loading screen Superbass jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Superbass jd2017 score.png| score screen SuperBass jd2018 menu.PNG|''Super Bass'' on the menu (Christmas skin) SuperBass jd2018 load.PNG| loading screen SuperBass jd2018 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen superbass strikethepose.png|The coach’s Strike a Pose appearance Beta Elements Super Bass Unused GM.png|Beta Gold Move Others superbassdancer.jpg concept artist of super bass.jpg|Concept art of Super Bass Superbass beta.png|In the video, C1’s color scheme is different for a few seconds superbass c2 beta glove.png|C2’s beta glove color Glitch Super Bass.png|Puppet Master Mode Glitch Videos Official Music Video Nicki_Minaj_-_Super_Bass Teasers Super Bass - Gameplay Teaser (US) Super Bass - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Super Bass - Just Dance 4 Just Dance Now - Super Bass by Nicki Minaj 5* Stars Super Bass - Nicki Minaj - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 unlimited Super Bass 5 stars Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Super Bass Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Super Bass 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 - Super Bass (Mashup) - 5 Stars (No Audio) 'Puppet Master Mode' File:Just Dance 4 Super Bass Party Master Mode 4 stars wii u Just Dance 4 - Super Bass Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Super Bass (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Super Bass (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation es:Super Bass de:Super Bass Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives Category:Downgrade